Volcano Asthma
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Jeffery was always made fun of for having asthma, so he decides not to bring his inhaler on a Field Trip to a Volcano, but what happens when he has an asthma attack. Can Danny Phantom save him and how is he like Jeffery? One shot


**I've been having this stupid idea stuck in my head for like ever. I'm not sure if I got it from Life is Ruff or Lord of the Flies, I think both. Just read the story, it actually is interesting and a lesson for all of you that have asthma. Review please!!**

You see on the very edge of Amity Park is a school named "West Amity Elementary School". It looked like any other simple little kids' school.

All the kids ran from the school with screams and jumping like monkeys. School was over and everyone was having the fun of their little lives.

One little boy wasn't. He has dark brown hair in perfect shape, gray blue eyes, a white T-Shirt, some black shorts, and white shoes. He looked kinda edgy or lonely. He would be passed as some kid looking for his mother.

The boy took out an inhaler from his pocket and sprayed some in his mouth while all the kids started chuckling. The boy narrowed his eyebrows, then looked at his inhaler.

"I wish I never had asthma," glared the boy Jeffery

"Hey, I'm Jeffery," laughed a kid with black hair who pretended to hold an inhaler in his mouth and spray as the other kids laughed and walked by, "LOSER!!"

"This is not fair!" Glared Jeffery.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was walking with his best friends Sam and Tucker. They had just finished school and now were just gonna hang out together to fight ghosts or go to Nasty Burger.

They were laughing and just talking.

"I can't believe Dash thought you were being serious," smiled Tucker.

"Seriously, that was so gold," laughed Sam.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face when I asked for an inhaler?" Asked Danny as the trio laughed.

"But seriously Danny, don't do that again. I mean what if you really had it again?" Asked Sam worriedly.

"Ok, I'll go to the Rockies with the clothes on my back," joked Danny.

"I mean it Danny," glared Sam.

"Don't be a worry wart Sam, I always bring my inhaler on steep heights. I just wanted to give Dash a taste of scare if the ghost boy had asthma," smirked Danny as the trio laughed once more.

"I guess a good laugh is ok. I mean that was hilarious when Dash started panicking and screamed like a girl," smiled Sam.

The gang walked together inside the Nasty Burger where they met Valerie at the counter. She was working at the cash register. This was better then putting on the Nasty Net.

Danny was able to tell Valerie everything since his secret was revealed like how he got her a promotion from her boss while wearing the Nasty Net for her. Ended up he changed her schedule while being Danny Phantom.

Danny went to the counter and decided to order for his friends.

"Hey Danny. Oh man, that was so funny what you did in PE," laughed Valerie.

"I know," smiled Danny, "I wanted to scare the coach, but I ended up scaring Dash instead. I guess he still remembers my asthma."

"You mean you really do have asthma?" Shocked Valerie.

"Used to, now I only have it bad if I went to the Rocky Mountains or the Andes. Anyway, I'd like two number 3's. Make one of them with no veggies and a veggie burger for here," ordered Danny as Valerie typed in the order in the cash register.

"That will be 17.49," told Valerie as Danny gave her some cash and she put it in the register, "that still was pretty funny. Here's your change," she finished, giving him his change back.

"Thanks and it was," smiled Danny as he came back to his friends' table and Dash came inside.

There were snickers, smirks, and giggles in the restaurant. Dash felt so red and blushing about falling for one of Danny's stupid tricks to prank the teachers. How was he supposed to know that Danny was trying to scare the PE teacher? Now he had to find himself in humiliation.

Some jocks from Wrestling started making fun of Dash.

"Dash, is that you, sorry I couldn't recognize you by the . . ." teased Wrestler #2 as he made a face like a little kid calling for his mommy, "Ahhh, Danny's dying! Danny's dying!"

Everyone started laughing including Danny and his friends. Dash's pals were also laughing, because they also found it hilarious when he thought Danny had his asthma back.

"It wasn't funny!" Shouted Dash.

"Ok guys, I think that's enough. Let's give the guy a break, I one time had asthma issues, so let's not get carried away," told Danny, who decided that Dash had enough people laughing at him for one day.

"Thanks dude," smiled Dash, who started being nice to Danny since his increase of popularity and the fact he was the ghost boy of Amity Park, "but seriously, you gave me a heart attack."

"Relax; I hadn't had asthma in years. Of coarse it was a fake and I always bring my inhaler in case," said Danny.

"Once a geek, always a geek," teased Dash.

"Yeah, anyways, you better get your lunch to go before more kids start making more jokes," warned Danny as Dash left to order his food.

Sam and Tucker smiled as Danny came and sat at their table. They were all glad to be sitting together and having a good laugh.

Jeffery walked inside the Nasty Burger by himself. He didn't even order a meal; he just sat at a table by himself and sighed. Nobody even noticed his existence until three boys came inside. One of them was the black haired kid who made fun of him for having an inhaler. He went to the cashier, who was Valerie.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger, how may I take your order?" Asked Valerie.

"I would like the Kid's Meal. Mom says I always inhale them up," smirked the black haired kid as his friends giggled.

Jeffery shot a glare and his fists were on the table.

"Listen, I don't want to know what cha Momma does," glared Valerie who claimed that they were probably making fun of Danny, but little did she know, there was someone else with asthma.

"Ok, I'll take a coke for here," finished the black haired kid, "I'm sure I'll breathe it in."

The friends started laughing and Valerie started getting ticked off.

Danny then noticed the kids' teasing and saw the boy by himself on the table behind Sam and Tucker's table. The boy looked hurt and was looking at his inhaler unpleasantly. He went up to Valerie like he didn't even hear the teasing from the kids.

"Hey Valerie, is that my meal?" Asked Danny as Valerie looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah," answered Valerie.

"Thanks," smiled Danny, then looking over to Jeffery, "wow, that kid looks lonely. Maybe we should sit by him."

The kids looked embarrassed and slowly walked to their tables.

The kids Maxwell, Johnny, and Lexure were all five years old. To them, the teenagers were the cool people. When they heard Danny say that maybe he should sit by him, that made Jeffery cool.

Valerie then saw that the kids were making fun of the kid and Danny was just giving him a break. She smiled and was proud that he was noble enough to stand up for even the little ones.

"Good job," whispered Valerie as Danny went to Jeffery's table.

"You mind if I sit down?" Asked Danny as Jeffery looked up with a smile and nodded. He sat across from the kid, "what's your name?"

"Jeffery," introduced Jeffery, "thanks a lot."

"No problem, don't be discouraged, because you need that inhaler. There are even teenagers who have asthma. Some worse then others," told Danny.

"Really?" Surprised Jeffery, "mommy says that it will get better when I'm older."

"It does, that doesn't mean you don't need one. There are even famous people that need inhalers," smiled Danny.

"Really?" Smiled Jeffery, feeling that maybe having an inhaler isn't as bad as he thought.

"You'd be surprised, Jeffery," smiled Danny as he got up, "anyway, I better go to my friends before they think I abandoned them. See ya!"

Jeffery smiled and got up to the cashier to order his food.

Sam and Tucker were happy that their friend/boyfriend was nice enough to help the boy overcome his dilemma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jeffery Stanfort OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Indeed Jeffery didn't know that the teenager he was with, was the famous, Danny Phantom. Many people knew about his secret identity being revealed, especially in Los Vegas. Although many people around the world, especially in Amity Park were still clueless, especially if they didn't watch the News.

Jeffery never watched the News or any of that stuff. Most little elementary students never bothered and left the weather stuff for their parents to watch. Because of this, he never knew Danny Phantom's identity and only heard of him from rumors, comic books, cartoons, etc. Not even the TV shows showed the identity of Danny Phantom, because Danny would not allow this human identity to be famous then he already was.

School was beginning and Jeffery went to his desk to get started. After the conversation he had with that teenager, he felt both cool and confident.

The three kids Mexwell: the black haired kid, Johnny, and Lexure, were all jealous of Jeffery's coolness of talking with a teenager they didn't even know, or so they thought.

"Don't get too happy just because a teenager talked to you, you're still a loser," glared Maxwell as Jeffery ignored him.

The teacher Mrs. Linda, who was Danny's pre kindergarten teacher, came inside and got started on the lesson. She was always a smiley teacher and looked on the bright side of things. She didn't like the other kids making fun of Jeffery. He was a good kid and kinda reminded her of Danny. Danny was also a bright kid himself who had asthma issues and always brung an inhaler. He was able to pass and the last she heard of him, he became the ghost boy of Amity Park. When she discovered this, she was proud to be his teacher and to see that once a bright young boy, who was always made fun of, came a long way.

"Ok class, time to get started on our lesson. Did you remember what we learned yesterday?" Asked Mrs. Linda as one little girl raised her hand, "what was it Ashley?"

"We learned the sounds letters make. A makes an ah, B makes a bu, and C makes a ku or sss," answered Ashley.

"Very good, Ashley. Today, we're gonna learn what a D,E,F, and G makes," smiled Mrs. Linda, then continued, "and later on we'll be going on a Field Trip to the volcano."

"Yay!" Screamed the kindergarteners as Mrs. Linda put her finger on her lips to quiet down the class.

"But we must be quiet, ok," told Mrs. Linda as the kindergarteners started putting their fingers on their lips and others said, "shhh" to quiet down their friends.

Maxwell started laughing and Jeffery turned around.

"You gonna bring your inhaler like any loser," smirked Maxwell.

"Famous people have inhalers too, the big kid told me," glared Jeffery.

"Yeah, only because they're like Brittney Spears," smirked Maxwell as him and his friends started laughing, making Jeffery more angry.

"Do I need to put you three in timeout?" Asked Mrs. Linda.

"Sorry, Mrs. Linda," apologized the trio innocently.

It was only several hours later until the class was ready to go on a field trip. They brung their coats, jackets, and a bagged lunch.

Jeffery looked at his inhaler and just glared at it. He didn't want to be made fun of, he wanted to be cool. He put his inhaler in his book bag and zipped it up. 'I don't need this stupid inhaler, it only give me trouble' thought Jeffery as he took his coat and lunch, then left.

The class was exploring the volcano and what it looked like. It was so cool and everything, but Jeffery was starting to notice that not having his inhaler was gonna be like breathing through a straw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was in one of his missions. He was after Ember, who was planning on setting an army of little kids who were 10 or younger. He and his team were figuring out where she was gonna strike next and how to stop her.

"She's probably gonna go after the kindergarteners, she already hit West Amity Elementary School and the only kids missing are the kindergarteners, because they were on a Field Trip," told Tucker.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Asked Valerie sarcastically who was a new member of the team.

"All we need to do is find the kindergarteners," told Danny.

"And where are they exactly?" Asked Jazz.

"At the Volcano near Amity Park, Jazz," annoyed Danny with answering a stupid question.

"How'd you know?" Asked Jazz surprisingly.

"I went to Mrs. Linda's class for one thing and it says on the schedule the principal gave to us," answered Danny, showing the schedule.

"Oh, right," blushed Jazz who couldn't believe she asked such a stupid question.

"I'm gonna go to the Volcano, you guys look for Ember," told Danny.

"You guys will need these," said Tucker as he gave them cards, "they're passes from the mayor. I kinda changed them a little from the regular ones."

"So I see," annoyed Sam who was looking at the card with Tucker's picture that had him winking and saying 'I am your hot mayor'.

"I'm surprised nobody impeached you," smiled Danny.

"Can we get to the mission?" Glared Tucker as the four rolled their eyes.

Danny flew to the Volcano while his friends and girlfriend went to find Ember. He needed to make sure the class was ok. He saw them on a train lift and flew right on top of it. He didn't want to scare the kids and he was on guard duty.

The train was going higher and higher up the mountain and Danny soon felt his breathing getting tighter. He knew that feeling in his lungs. Danny took out his inhaler and sprayed it in his mouth. He felt his breathing coming back.

"I always did hate heights," said Danny.

Danny still had asthma, despite the medications he was put through his childhood life. It was better then when he was young, but he still had them when he went to higher elevations. His breathing system never worked right even after he got his powers. He could breathe ok on an airplane, because they provide air conditioning and plenty of oxygen that he needed. When there was less breathing air, he felt like breathing in outer space. It was awful.

It was only a matter of time before this ghost sense went off and he heard Sam's call.

"Danny, Ember's on her way to the kindergarteners," warned Sam.

"So I noticed," glared Danny.

"Hey dipstick," smirked Ember.

"Still call me dipstick I see. Your boyfriend still wants my pelt on his wall, which by the way, is gross?" Asked Danny as he turned his head to face the ghost woman.

"I have several things to encounter from him, but who cares," glared Ember as she played her guitar and Danny fell backwards, almost loosing his inhaler.

"Hey! Watch it. I need that," glared Danny as he put his inhaler in his pocket.

"Asthma, always an issue for most. Too bad I don't care," glared Ember as she played her guitar again, but Danny dodged it in time by jumped right over her in a back flip.

"Impressive, but not as this," smirked Ember as she turned the knob on her guitar and played it, knocking Danny to the side of the train lift.

Danny quickly grabbed the side of it where the kids could see him through the window. The kids gasped in surprise and were about to scream his name until they saw Ember kicking him inside the train.

Ember just smirked with an evil grin while Danny stood on his feet showing two ecto balls.

"Everybody get back," warned Mrs. Linda, who was protecting her class.

"You are so over it," glared Danny as he blasted two ecto blasts and knocked her through the train lift right across the sky.

Danny started panting and felt his lungs getting tight again. He took his inhaler and breathed in a puff of it to clear his airways. He turned to the class to check on everyone.

"Is everybody ok!?" Asked Danny as the little kids nodded in a frightful look. They were so scared, they didn't notice the inhaler in his hand.

Ember slammed her feet in Danny's chest as he quickly put his inhaler in his pocket before loosing it.

"Alright dipstick, time for me to rock your world," glared Ember as she was about to slam her guitar right onto Danny, until he grabbed it and she froze.

"How about I teach you a little rhythm I call Rock and Roll," smirked Danny as he flew in the air with Ember's guitar and her holding it, then swung her onto the roof of the train.

Ember rolled across the train until she was lying on her front side and barley got up on her two feet. She saw Danny in front of her with a thermos in his hands and sucked her right inside.

"See ya," smiled Danny as he closed the cap and fazed inside the train, "is everyone ok!?"

Everyone cheered and Mrs. Linda gave Danny a big hug. She hadn't seen him in person in years for one thing and she was glad that he saved her class. Danny was glad to see his old teacher again. She looked older then the last he saw her, wrinkles here and there, but she was still the same Mrs. Linda.

"Thank you so much, Danny," thanked Mrs. Linda.

"No problem, Jessie," smiled Danny as he looked at the kids.

Jeffery saw the fight like the other kids did, but during the time, his lungs were tightening up. He could barely breath at all and only got a little breath. Now things were getting blurry and he just was standing there like a statue.

Danny saw Jeffery, the kid he met at the Nasty Burger yesterday. The kid didn't look so good. He was just standing there while his face turned blue. He quickly flew to the kid just when he fell on his hands and knees.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Worried Mrs. Linda.

"Did he bring his inhaler?" Asked Danny as the kids just stood there watching the poor kid lay there.

"He brung it to school this morning, I didn't think he'd leave it at school," claimed Mrs. Linda as Danny quickly grab the one he had in his pocket and lift Jeffery's head off the ground with his right arm.

"It's ok kid, just breath," whispered Danny as he pushed the bottom of the tube and a puff of medison went into Jeffery's mouth.

Jeffery could barely remember a thing, except Danny Phantom asking if he had an inhaler. Then he heard him whisper to him to breath. Then felt a puff of the smoke go into his lungs and his breathing went back to normal. He took a deep breath and held a wrist of the hand that gave him that puff of smoke that saved his life.

"Come on, take a deep breath, you'll be ok," whispered a voice.

Jeffery opened his eyes and saw a teenage boy with white hair and green eyes. He knew that boy was Danny Phantom. There was an inhaler in his hand, but it was different then the one he had left at school.

"Thanks Danny Phantom," muttered Jeffery.

"You're lucky I came or you'd be dead," glared Danny with his hands crossed, "why didn't you bring your inhaler, especially at high elevations?"

"I wanted to be cool," answered Jeffery as Danny burst out laughing.

"You think that leaving your inhaler in school is cool?" Asked Danny thinking 'that's like saying committing suicide is cool.'

"Everyone is always making fun of me, because I have asthma and Maxwell says that the famous people that have inhalers are like Brittney Spears," told Jeffery.

"And this Maxwell is how old, Five? Take it from somebody who's fourteen, even the coolest famous people have inhalers. You can ask Mrs. Linda," said Danny.

"How do you know?" Asked Jeffery.

"Well, I hear people say that I'm cool all the time and who do you think this inhaler belongs to?" Smiled Danny as all the kids gasped and Jeffery's eyes widened.

"You have asthma?" Surprised Jeffery.

"That's right Jeffery," told Mrs. Linda.

"And I feel ya, people made fun of me when I was your age and you know what, if I didn't bring my inhaler everyday, I probably wouldn't be here," said Danny as Jeffery smiled, "and you can have mine, I've got an extra one in my belt."

"Thanks," smiled Jeffery as he took Danny's inhaler and put it in his pocket.

"Just remember to bring it with you from now on," warned Danny as Jeffery nodded.

Danny whispered something in Jeffery's ear as he smirked then said, "ok Danny Phantom, see ya."

"See ya Jeffery," waved Danny as he left the train lift.

Jeffery smiled and saw Danny leave the train lift. He would never forget his words, because that day, he found out Danny Phantom had asthma problems just like he did.

The next day at school, Jeffery remembered what Danny whispered him to do in his ear. This was the time to get payback against Maxwell and his friends for making fun of him for having asthma.

"Ok class, I believe we had enough after that Field Trip. Now let's get . . ." said Mrs. Linda as she noticed Jeffery looking like he couldn't breath and fainted in the middle of the classroom.

Everyone gasped and just stood there in their desks.

"Jeffery's having asthma again," said Ashley.

"Oh man, this is bad," widened Lexure.

"We need to get help!" Shouted Maxwell as Jeffery stood up laughing his head off along with the rest of the students including Lexure and Johnny, "that wasn't funny!"

"Yeah right, you shoulda seen the look on your face. You were a scaredy cat," smiled Jeffery.

"Alright Jeffery, that's enough," said Mrs. Linda.

"But Jeffery scared me," wined Maxwell.

"And wouldn't if you hadn't made fun of him about his asthma. I think we all learned from our last Field Trip that just because we have asthma, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It almost killed Jeffery," glared Mrs. Linda as she continued the lesson.

Jeffery looked out the window and saw Danny Phantom outside winking at him and then flew off into the sky.


End file.
